oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Nightmare Zone/Strategies
Let's Get Ready to Rumble! A minimum of five quests is required to activate a "dream" in Nightmare Zone. The following quests are strongly recommended: *Fight Arena This quest is highly recommended for Meleeing. *The Grand Tree (optional) - The Black demon can be slightly difficult though. *Holy Grail This quest is highly recommended for Maging via Smoke Barrage/Burst or Ranging via chinning. *Lost City *Mountain Daughter *Tree Gnome Village *What Lies Below *Witch's House (optional) - Although good for pure characters, the Witch's experiment's glare will drain players' stats. This quest is not recommended for Guthan users. , bursting, or barraging so that players can hit as many bosses as possible. Hot pink is broken armour. Black is the death dot, and white is the player luring.]] *Vampire Slayer If you have completed any of the other quests, you will have to either pay a booster, which is a player with only the minimal amount of required quests listed above, on World 1 (for Meleeing) or World 69 (for Ranging and Maging), or you will need to have a noob character with only these suggested aforementioned quests finished. Afterwards, set up a dream on Hard Rumble mode, and invite your friend. The main strategy entails playing Nightmare Zone on Hard Rumble mode and killing the bosses from said quests. Players can adopt one of the following methods to gain points and Combat experience very effectively. Setups |-| Prayer= Praying is the most AFK-able method and pretty straight forward. Proselyte armour is strongly recommended! Activate Protect from Melee, and simply drink Overloads and Prayer potions as needed. Kill the quest bosses, such as Bouncer, Tree Spirit, Count Draynor, etc., using Melee. Melee offers around 50,000 to 60,000 experience per hour with 200,000 to 400,000 Nightmare Zone points per hour. Using your weapon's special attack when possible will increase your XP rate. Skills: * 43+ Equipment: Inventory: * Dragon 2h sword or Granite maul * 4-6 Overloads * 16-20 Prayer potions * Coins |-| Absorption= Absorption potions are for more advance players who don't mind having to pay attention (i.e. AFK). If players don't have any points, they should do normal endurance or something with some food or Prayer to try and get at least 9,000 points, and spend them all on absorption potions. Players might want to just pay a booster for this if they have some difficult bosses to fight. Dwarven rock cakes are used with Absorptions in which the player does the following: #Run to any corner except the south-east corner with Protect from Melee activated. #Guzzle the rock cake down to 51 Hitpoints. #Sip a dose of Overload and a few doses of Absorption potion. #Flash Rapid Heal once. #Use Absorptions until at least 150 Absorption. #Since Absorptions will absorb any incoming damage, deactivate Protect from Melee, and keep it off until the Absorption or Overload effect runs out. #Flash Rapid Heal every 10-20 seconds in order to stay 1 HP for the entire trip so that the bosses can keep hitting 1 damage. (i.e. If you allow your health to raise to 2, the bosses will hit 2's on you and reduce your absorption by 2 each hit.) Flashing said prayer also resets the timer that heals the player over time. #Once the overload expires, the player returns to 51 HP and should sip some overload, and flash Rapid Heal. Note: Protect from Melee has to be used while rock caking and re-potting! It should also be on when absorption isn't present. If you are over 70 Defence, Attack and Strength, Dharok's armour is recommended for much more XP and profit per hour. If not, a Saradomin sword, Abyssal whip, or a Dragon scimitar is better along with either Void Knight equipment and the Melee helm, Barrows gearWearing Barrows equipment or any armour that decays is not recommended unless using either Guthan's for healing, which ends up costing a lot for repairs, or Dharok's to take advantage of its high hits., or Bandos armour. Skills: * 43+ * 51+ * 70+ (optional) * 70+ (optional) * 70+ (optional) Equipment: Inventory: * Dragon 2h sword or Granite maul * 4-6 Overloads * 16-19 Absorptions * Dwarven rock cake A rock cake is for Dharoking and for Absorption uses. It is used with Absorptions in which the player, standing in any corner except the south-east corner with Protect from Melee on, guzzles the rock cake down to 51 Hitpoints, overloads, uses Absorptions, and flashes Rapid Heal in order to stay 1 HP for the entire trip so that the bosses can keep hitting 1 damage. Flashing said prayer also resets the timer that heals the player over time. Once the Overload expires, the player returns to 51 HP and should re-activate Protect from Melee, sip some overload, and flash Rapid Heal. Protect from Melee can be deactivated afterwards. Note: Protect from Melee has to be used while rock caking and re-potting! It should also be on when absorption isn't present. * Coins |-| Ranged = Ranged involves chinning where grey, red, or black chinchompas are used. It all depends on what the player can afford, are willing to spend, or can use. Grey chinchompas require a Ranged level of 45; red require 55, and black require 65. On the Short Fuse attack style, you throw 1,200 chins per hour. Medium Fuse is 1,500. Also, while chinning, the player has to lure the bosses. The process of luring is pretty simple. In the middle of the arena, the player, or lurer, runs between three squares. This allows the enemies that spawn to pile up on one square. Aside from Armadyl armour, Void Knight equipment with the Ranger helm could be worn instead. Additionally, a Rune crossbow or better with Broad bolts is also feasible. If not chinning, you should stand in any corner but the south-east one. Skills: * 43+ * 70+ * 70+ (optional) Equipment: Inventory: * 3 Overloads * 23-24 Prayer potions or 23 Absorptions * Dwarven rock cake (only if using Absorptions) * Coins |-| Magic = Smoke Barrage is the best spell to use for Magic. It does not require Soul runes, and it does not stop enemies from moving. This is vital to obtaining the most XP. The player can cast about 1,200 spells per hour. Also, vital is luring the bosses. The process of luring is pretty simple. In the middle of the arena, the player, or lurer, runs between three squares. This allows the enemies that spawn to pile up on one square. In lieu of Ahrim's armour, Void Knight equipment with the Void mage helm works. Skills: * 43+ * 86+ * 70+ (optional) Equipment: Inventory: * 8000 fire, air, death, and 4000 blood runes * 3 Overloads * 20 Prayer potions or 19 Absorptions * Dwarven rock cake (only if using Absorptions) * Coins Notes Category:Strategies